Teams
These are the lists of competing teams of the professional Anti-Gravity Racing competitions by chronological order. Anti-Gravity Racing Championship (Wipeout 2048/Omega Collection) The Anti-Gravity Racing Championship (AGRC) was held through the years 2048, 2049 and 2050. These were the first official seasons of Anti-Gravity Racing and the precursor to the F3600 AG Racing League. There were five teams in this series: the four original teams and the precursor team to Piranha, Pir-hana. Each team was composed of 4 ship types: Speed, Fighter, Agility, and Prototype. The AGRC roster consisted of: *Federal European Industrial Science and Research **FEISAR Speed **FEISAR Fighter **FEISAR Agility **FEISAR Prototype *Anti-Gravity Systems **AG Systems Speed **AG Systems Fighter **AG Systems Agility **AG Systems Prototype *Qirex Industries **Qirex Speed **Qirex Fighter **Qirex Agility **Qirex Prototype *Auricom Research Industries **Auricom Speed **Auricom Fighter **Auricom Agility **Auricom Prototype *Pir-hana **Pir-hana Speed **Pir-hana Fighter **Pir-hana Agility **Pir-hana Prototype F3600 Anti-Gravity Racing League (Wipeout) Set in the year 2052, this was the first season to introduce players to the frantic and exciting world of Anti-Gravity Racing. In this League there were only four racing teams, and each team had two pilots for players to choose from. The F3600 AG Racing League roster consisted of: *Anti-Gravity Systems **John Dekka **Daniel Chang *Auricom Research Industries **Arial Tetsuo **Anastasia Cherovoski *Qirex Industries **Kel Solaar **Arian Tetsuo *Federal European Industrial Science and Research **Sofia de la Rente **Paul Jackson F5000 Anti-Gravity Racing League (Wipeout 2097/XL/64) In the year 2097, the original four teams returned, with 3 pilots per team. After the introduction of the new Phantom racing class, a new team - Piranha Advancements - emerged towards the latter stages of the League with their experimental craft, and proved a force to be reckoned with for both the opposition and the pilots controlling their own craft. By 2098, Piranha had become fully integrated into the league system. The F5000 AG Racing League roster consisted of: *Federal European Industrial Science and Research *Anti-Gravity Systems *Auricom Research Industries *Qirex Industries *Piranha Advancements F7200 Anti-Gravity Racing League (Wipeout 3/SE) Three more teams were added in the League, giving a total of 8. Each team had 3 pilots again, however only four teams were present on track, limiting the number of craft to 12 on track at any time. The three new teams were Goteki 45, an AG Racing team based in the artificial island of Makana; Assegai Developments, an AG Racing team representing the United African Nations; and Icaras, an AG Racing team funded by multiple independent parties. The F7200 AG Racing League roster consisted of: *Federal European Industrial Science and Research *Goteki 45 *Auricom Industries *Pirhana Advancements *Qirex Research and Development *AG Systems International *Assegai Developments *Icaras F9000 Anti-Gravity Racing League (Wipeout Fusion) The F9000 AG Racing League consisted of 8 teams. Like the original Wipeout, there were two pilots for each team, making a 16-craft grid. Out of the teams of F9000, only three of them returned from the previous League, while the others were new, some of which made their sole appearance in this League. The F9000 AG Racing League roster consisted of: *Federal European Industrial Science and Research **Daniel Johnson **Carlos Beneto *Van-Über Racing Development **Songen Grey **Nami Mishima *G-Tech Systems **Roberto Sergio **Naomi Turner *Auricom Research Industries **Pascale Rouser **Franco Gonzalez *EG-R Technologies **Paul Cheung **Alex Reece *Tigron Enterprises **Omarr Khumala **Sveta Kirovski *Xios International **Natasha Belmondo **Zala Wollf *Piranha Advancements **Myima Tsarong **Jann Shlaudecker FX300 Anti-Gravity Racing League (Wipeout Pure) The FX300 Anti-Gravity Racing League started its inaugural season in 2197 in Makana, an artificial island in the Pacific Ocean. There were two new teams introduced in the League. They were Triakis Industries, a multinational arms-manufacturing conglomerate; and Harimau International, a humanitarian organization. The FX300 AG Racing League roster consisted of: *Federal European Industrial Science and Research *Auricom Research Industries *Qirex Research and Development *Anti-Gravity Systems *Piranha Advancements *Assegai Developments *Triakis Industries *Harimau International *Tigron Enterprises *Van-Über Racing Developments *Goteki 45 *Icaras FX350/FX400 Anti-Gravity Racing League (Wipeout Pulse/HD/Fury/Omega Collection) The FX350 Anti-Gravity Racing League was held in 2206, and FX400 Anti-Gravity Racing League began in 2207. There were two new teams introduced in the League. They were EG-X Technologies, a merger between two F9000 teams EG-R and Xios; and Mirage, the racing team representing the Mirage Anti-Gravity Excellence Centre (MAGEC). Additionally, Tigron and Van-Über were reintroduced to the roster in Omega Collection, leading to a grand total of 14 teams. The FX350/FX400 AG Racing League roster consisted of: *Federal European Industrial Science and Research *Anti-Gravity Systems *Assegai Developments *EG-X Technologies *Goteki 45 *Piranha Advancements *Qirex Research and Development *Triakis Industries *Auricom Research Industries *Harimau International *Icaras *Mirage *Tigron Enterprises (Omega Collection) *Van-Über Racing Developments (Omega Collection) Category:Content Category:Teams